The boy with the dimples
by DreamsAreMeant4Sleeping
Summary: Rosalie finds the guy of her dreams while hunting in the woods. His name is Emmett and he's been mauled by a bear. She makes him a vampire and they come to love each other - but there are all kinds of problems they need to overcome. Will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

_Rosalie's Point of View_

With a bright smile, I looked at myself in the mirror. My golden hair shone brightly, and my stunning brown eyes glinted in the candle light. I took out my silver brush and made sure my hair looked absolutely perfect. It looked exactly the same when I finished brushing it. I giggled sweetly and put the brush down. I should have known my hair always looked perfect. I looked down on my manicured nails and nodded contently when I saw that they were still intact. I hated to have to do my nails, but they were part of my looks, and looks were everything.

My face turned into a painful grimace as soon as that thought scrossed my mind. Looks weren't everything, of course. What wouldn't I give to have my own, little, beautiful baby... I remembered the little dimples of my old friend Vera's baby... But I wouldn't let myself think of what I'd lost – not again. Instead, I focused on marveling over the fact that I even looked adorable and breathtaking when I was pouting. That couldn't be said about a lot of girls. But well, I had always been more beautiful than any other girl. My current... _form _(I couldn't make myself think the word vampire – I couldn't) had just improved me even more, as far as that was possible.

'Your ego is so huge I'm surpised it fits in that fragile looking body of yours.' a sneering voice sounded from behind me.

I didn't need to look to know who it was. My new _brother _didn't exactly like me, I knew that. I turned around anyway, just to be polite. I was raised to be a lady.

'Edward.' I greeted with a tiny smile.

'Rosalie.' he said, his tight lips stretching into a mocking grin. 'How are you doing today?'

'As if you don't know.' I grunted. Lady or not, I was irritated. He could read my thoughts perfectly well, so there was absolutely no need for him to ask me anything. And he wasn't doing it to be polite or nice. Just because he knew I hated it when he asked me things he already knew.

'You have to practise on making that grunt sounds like one, sissy.' Edward said kindly. 'Your delicate voice isn't made for making such noices.'

He was right, of course. My high, feminin voice made a grunt sound innocent and sweet. I didn't have to work to make my voice sound as lovely as possible. I just happened to be very, very lovely.

Edward rolled his eyes at that thought and strode out of my room. I sighed. Our relationship was very, very difficult. Maybe he did desire me, and he hated that I didn't imagine the two of us being together. That I didn't think of him all the time. Maybe... But I doubted it. Every single man desired me, except for two men I knew. My father in so many ways, Carlisle, and my so-called brother, Edward. I didn't blame Carlisle for not wanting me in a sexual way – he was too old for me anyway. Edward, wasn't. Sure, he'd been a... vampire (God, even after all these years I still hated the word) way before me, but he had been only seventeen when he died. I, however, was physically eighteen. And breathtaking, of course.

'We all look breathtaking, Rosalie.' Edward called from another room. 'We have to look like that to lure our prey in our trap without any difficulties.'

I ignored him and turned back to the mirror. No matter how much I hated my current life – or existence, better said, as I wasn't really alive anymore – there was one huge plus. I had never been more beautiful. Looking at myself always made me feel better, no matter how narsistic it may sound. I would give it all up to be mortal again, obviously. But as that just wasn't possible, I might as well enjoy the upsides of being a monster.

I heard Edward grunt downstairs. Ah, he was still listening in. Of course he didn't like me thinking about us vampires as monsters, but we were. And he knew that. He thought of us like that, too. And he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything about his violent nature. I might not be a mind-reader, but I'm not stupid. And although Edward and I didn't get along very well, I knew him better them I knew anyone else. Better than I had known my own fiancé, many, many years ago. _Royce King II_, I thought bitterly. If I'd have to do it all over, I would have killed you instead of accepted you as my future husband. You evil bastard.

I wished Carlisle and Esme were here... My fosterparents, as I liked to call them. But they were in Appalachia now... I had chosen to be on my own for a while, to figure some things out. Like if I wanted to take a job in a while. Or if I would like a house of my own somewhere. I had been so cruel to my sweet parents, that it had been a good idea of Esme to take some time off. Unforunately, I was considered too _young_ to be all on my own. I might kill off an entire town if I got too hungry. So they'd made Edward babysit me. Of course they hadn't put it that way, but that was what it felt like. Esme said that we had to bond, as we were brother and sister now. Well, we had bonded. But not a good way. We knew each other very well now, but we still didn't like each other. And him reading my mind all the time was horrible. But I had to put up with him. And, honestly, he was kind of beautiful. No, he wasn't _kind of_ beautiful, he was stunning. But he didn't even came close to my degree of outer beauty, obviously.

'Rosalie, _sweetheart_.' Edward said, standing behind me again, his voice almost pleading. 'Could you please go hunting or something? I can't stand having to listen to your thoughts all day.'

'Why don't you go hunting?' I sneered.

'Because I know you are hungry anyway.' he said matter-of-factly. 'I heard you think about hunting today only this morning. So why don't you go now – it's clouded.'

'Fine.' I snapped. 'I'll leave you alone. But don't come crying to me when you get lonely.'

He laughed, and I hated how perfect the sound was. 'Oh, trust me, I won't.'

I raised my eyebrows at him, got up from my chair and leaped our of the window. Although I was on the third floor of our appartment, I didn't have trouble landing smoothly at all. The backyard provided enough cover for me not to have to be secretive about how I had been able to jump so far. I took a deep breath – air still felt good in my longs, although I didn't really need it anymore – and began to run. The nearest forest was a few miles away, but it took me a very short amount of time to reach it. Another of the good things about my new life. _Why do I keep calling it my new life?_ I asked myself. _I've been like this for years now._ I just didn't want to accept the fact that this was my life now. That there was no way back to humanity. Maybe I would be better off dead. At least I wouldn't have to mourn about not having the option to get a little baby then.

I had been hunting for almost an hour when the smell hit me. I immedaitely knew what it was. Blood. Warm, fesh, human blood. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes. It smelled like male blood, and it had only been spilled recently. I listened very carefully and I realized I could hear an unsteady heart pounding restlessly. He was still alive.

I stood still for quite some time, trying to get a hand on myself. I wanted to leap forward, find him, and drink from him more than anything, but I couldn't do that. I had never drunk human blood and I wasn't planning on it now. But the smell... It was simply mouthwatering. My hands started to tremble when I thought of the taste that blood must have...

_No_. I snapped back into reality and steadied myself. I wasn't going to drink his blood. But I felt like I had to find him anyway, to see if there was anything I could do to help him. I could handle the smell. I took one step toward the sound of the pounding heart, and felt my whole body react to the even stronger smell that hit me now. Okay, maybe I couldn't handle the smell. I would just stop breathing then.

It took me only a few seconds to find the place where the body was lying, drenched in its own blood. I kneeled down next to it and looked down, right into its whithering face. I gasped when I saw the gorgeous features of a stunningly handsome twenty-year-old man. He looked boyish and sweet, even when he was gasping and whimpering in pain. He was clenching onto the gape in his side for dear life and his eyes were shut. Even now, I could see the dimples in his cheeks. If I had been able to cry, I would have. He looked so endearing, so enchanting, so... perfect – even more perfect than I did. And not only because he was beautiful, but because he looked like a really decent guy. Someone who would always try to see the bright side of things.

_Too bad he is going to die today._

The thought of him dying hurt so much I couldn't stand it. I put my cold hand on his forehead and inhaled deeply. The smell hit me again, much stronger than before. It was almost impossible not to drink from him. But I had to test myself to know if I could change him.

_Change him?_

Yes – I wanted to change him. Although I knew it was stupid and selfish, I wanted this amazing creature to live. Or exist, at least. I didn't want this life for him, but I felt like I would be much happier if he would be with me from now on. I didn't know why, but I just knew.

While I was considering what to do, I had bent so far forward, giving into the delicious smell, that I was almost touching his bloody face with my mouth. I leaped away from him, stopping only when I was far enough away from him to bare the smell. I couldn't let myself taste the blood, I realized. I would drain him. I would murder him.

Carlisle. He was my only option. Edward wouldn't be able either, I thought. And he would try to stop me, maybe. I couldn't take the risk. I could only hope he wasn't listening in. But I didn't think he was – he had been so glad to be able to shut me out for a while. I had to get to Carlisle. He would turn him. It was too much of a waste to let this man die here – my father would see that. I only had to take the man all the way to Appalachia. And I had to keep myself from breathing all that time. I could do that. I had to.

Just when I kneeled down to pick the man up, he opened his eyes. His blue eyes looked up at me, shocked. I smiled reassuring and picked him up, cradling him to my chest. It was a good thing I was so strong.

Now I had seen his eyes, I knew I had to save him from death. It felt like he had looked right into my soul. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. And the dimples... Although he was twenty, I assumed, he looked very boyish... He remembered me of Vera's little baby so much... I had to make Carlisle change him. There was no other way I would ever be happy if this man was dead. I didn't know why, but I knew I was right.

And holding my breath, steeling looks at the man in my arms, I took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

_Emmett's Point of View_

I'd been unconscious for quite some time when I finally came back to the world of the living. The first thing I noticed was unbearable pain. My legs felt as if they were in impossible angles and my whole side felt ripped apart. I was clasping my side for dear life, knowing I had to put pressure on it to keep me from bleeding to death. I felt blood drip from my shoulders, my side, from scratches on my legs, from gaping wounds on my back... Blood seemed to be everywhere.

What had happened that I was so injured right now? What could possibly have happened to me...? I'd only gone out to hunt for a little while... Suddenly, the memories flooded back into my mind – I'd been hunting, hoping to shoot a deer like my late father had always been trying to teach me how to. I'd never succeeded, though. So I'd gone out to hunt. Jeff – a good friend of mine – had told me to be careful and I'd scolded him for acting like a pussy. So, yeah, there had been rumours about bears being in the area, but that didn't mean I'd actually run into one. Besides, I'd be able to handle any bear as long as I had my rifle with me.

I'd been wrong about that. I'd gone too far into the forest and I'd actually gotten lost. Hat had never happened to me before, as I knew these woods the same way a kid knows its teddy bear. That is to say, very good. I'd been already slightly panicked – which was very unlike me – when the bear had shown up. I'd tried to use my rifle to shoot him, but when I'd hit one of his eyes and his left paw, he'd gotten real mad. Well, who wouldn't get mad if someone was shooting at you when you weren't even doing anything wrong? So he'd smacked me to the ground, sending my precious rifle flying. I remember feeling mad about that, since I'd been a gift from my late father. I'd tried to get away from the huge bear, but he hadn't let me. The only thing left was fight the damn thing. Well, that hadn't lasted very long. The bear had played with me as he'd play with any prey. I remembered smacking into a tree, feeling my own blood soak me and then slowly losing consciousness.

The bear seemed to be gone now, as I couldn't hear anything. But well – it was kind of hard to hear anything over the sound of my own breathing and the pounding of my heart. The moment I tried to figure out how close I was to dying by concentrating on the way my body felt, pain took over. I gasped, holding onto my side hard. Well, all I could hope for was that I would die soon now. I didn't think I could handle more pain now and surviving was out of the question.

My consciousness was slowly slipping away, making the pain easier. The closer I came to unconsciousness – or dying for that matter – the less the pain seemed to be.

Suddenly, I heard a sound that made me whimper softly. The sound of the wind bristling through the trees, the sound of twigs that broke under someone's feet and then – a sharp intake of breath. It must be the bear, or maybe even another bear. Maybe they'd have a nice fight over my carcass, I though grimly.

Suddenly, I was _moving_. I tried to remember getting up or even moving a single limb, but I couldn't recall it. In a matter of second, I wasn't only moving, I was _flying_. I fought against the darkness that was trying to press me down then, so I could get my eyes open. When the pain came back, I considered giving in to darkness at least, but the moment I opened my eyes, I knew I had to stay awake.

An angel was carrying me. I saw the woods flicker past me from the side of my view, but I only really looked at the face of the angel. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She had long golden blond hair that fluttered behind her in the wind, making it look like a golden veil. Her face was pale, making her full red lips seem extra rich in colour in contrast. She must be strong, since she was carrying me in her arms, holding me in such fashion that I wasn't cradled against her chest – I was only inches from her body though.

She looked down at me then, her deep brown eyes with little golden stars in them glinting in the light of the sun that had come out behind the clouds. Her skin itself glinted in the sunlight. It... _glittered. _It looked like her skin was glittering like a polished diamond, though it was smooth and firm like marble at the same time. It certainly had the same colour as polished white marble. She was beautiful...

Her mouth moved then, but I couldn't hair anything. No matter how hard I tried, my ears didn't seem to work proper anymore. My concentrating so hard made the pain take full control again. But I didn't mind about the pain anymore. Not as long as this angel was with me. I could handle the pain as long as she stayed with me.

The angel looked grim – not at all like the smiling angels with the cool blue eyes that my mother had drawn before she'd died. The grim look didn't make her look any less beautiful, though. Her eyes kept looking down on me, gleaming like they were wet. I wished she wouldn't look so sad.

Wait – why was she with me anyway? Why would an angel come for me? Realisation hit me then. Hard. I was dead already. She was carrying me to heaven. I didn't think it was fair that I still had to be in pain when I was dead already, but I ignored the thought. I didn't want anything to cause this angel to take off. She was wonderful, stunningly beautiful beyond belief. But well, she _was_ an angel, of course.

After quite some time, I felt like a little kid again, feeling the need to ask "Aren't we there yet?" like I'd always asked when I'd been a little kid and my parents had been still alive. But my mouth wouldn't obey my brain anymore, just like my ears refused to hear. Besides, it didn't seem very nice to ask this angel such a thing. Heaven must be further away than I'd assumed.

Worry came to me then. What would happen if this angel brought me to heaven for my judgement and God – or the archangels Michael and Gabriel or whoever was in charge of judgements – would decide I didn't deserve to be in heaven? The chances I would be taken to hell were fat. I'd had a little too much fun in my twenty years to be considered a decent guy. I'd been with quite a few woman, and they hadn't exactly been god-fearing or righteous. I'd hunted with my friends on the land of our lord – which was strictly forbidden. I'd even stolen enough food for a feast once. It had been to give Jeff a nice birthday, but still. Stealing wasn't considered good and God would not like it. God also wouldn't like the fact I always emptied my bladder against the side of the church whenever I came by it. Or that I'd had a party on a cemetery once... Or the fact that I'd been drunk on my father's funeral – drunk because I'd tried to drown my grief, but still.

What would happen when they took me to hell? Would my angel leave me? Yes, I realized, she would. She didn't belong in hell.

I clasped her upper arm with one hand then, the other still clasping my side. She looked down at me in surprise. I tried to smile, but it turned our as a pained grimace. She made a grimace herself, looking down at me with eyes full of something I didn't understand. It seemed like... hunger. But that couldn't be right.

We still hadn't reached heaven. I felt so tired and drained of my strength that I had to fight even harder now to keep my eyes open. But I had to take in the face of the angel as long as I could. I could even face the pits of hell as long as I could remember her face.

Suddenly, she came to an halt. Apparently, we had reached heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

_Rosalie's __Point of View_

'Carlisle!' I yelled, even though I knew he would have heard me even if I'd only whispered his name. 'Carlisle, come out here!'

He door opened then, and Carlisle eyed me in complete surprise. I didn't need to prompt him to help me, though. He immediately gestured toward the stairs. I hurried up two flights of stairs and then, I put him carefully on the king size bed that was my own.

'You need to change him.' I said, kneeling next to the man. His eyes were wide open, their blue depths gazing at me in wonder. 'You will be fine.' I told him, leaning slightly backwards so the smell of his sweet blood wouldn't tempt me so much.

'Are you sure about this?' Carlisle asked me softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. 'I never thought you liked this life, but yet you seem to want to condemn another to it.'

'I know I am selfish.' I snapped. 'But I...' My voice softened then. 'I _need_ you to change him. It is too much to loose... He is so... _vital_. I – I _need_ him to survive.'

'You know this young human?' Esme asked from the doorway. 'He's a friend?'

'No, no.' I said hastily. 'I found him in the woods when I was hunting... He... I think a bear or something mauled him. I carried him all the way here.'

Esme looked shocked now, and she moved to my side, putting her arms around me. 'You could control you bloodlust for so long, my dear?'

'I couldn't let him die... and especially not my own hands. Or rather teeth.' I hid my face in my hands. 'Please. Carlisle, he hasn't got much time left...'

'You are absolutely certain that this is what you want?'

I nodded fervently. 'I... Carlisle, I think he might be to me what Esme is to you. I don't know how I know it, but I do. So, please...'

'Carlisle, get on with it.' Esme said, letting me go to stand next to him.

He nodded briefly. Then, he bent down to the man – although I really still saw him as a little boy, a boy with dimples – and whispered: 'This is going to hurt a little, son, I'm sorry.' He bent down to his throat them, sinking his teeth into his soft, white skin.

I turned away from both of them when the screams started. The man screamed softly, whimpering when Carlisle bit him again. Esme but her arms around me, holding me close. The man truly sounded like a boy now, screaming and crying like a kid. Now, doubts started to form in my mind. Had I done well in bringing him here? I was the reason he was screaming and withering in pain. I was the reason for his pain. And I hated myself for it.

But I also knew I needed him. Now I'd seen him, hold him and made myself find the strength to bring him here without killing him, I couldn't face a life without him anymore. And the truth was I couldn't let him go now, even if it would be better for him.

_Emmet's Point of View_

The angel had brought me to God. God was beautiful, blond and he seemed to spread kindness and love around him. The angel was kneeling next to me.

'You will be fine.' she told me. Her voice sounded perfect, sweet and in anguish.

There was some commotion around me then, but finally, God bent over me. It was time for the final judgement. The angel was standing about a foot away from me, her eyes filled with worry and longing.

'This is going to hurt a little, son, I'm sorry.' God whispered. His voice was full of compassion, love and sincerity. His beautiful face looked like it was carved out of some kind of beautiful shiny stone. He bent all the way over me then, his hands on my shoulders.

The next thing I knew was being engulfed in the ever burning fires of hell. I screamed and whimpered, not being able to hold myself still. I felt as if God himself was letting his gleaming white teeth sink into my flesh. As if he was drawing blood from me. But well, I was only a human – I wouldn't know what God had to do before a human could enter hell – or heaven for that matter. Maybe this was a punishment I had to get though before actually going to hell itself.

When God turned away from me, it was all I could do not to scream anymore and ask him to make it stop. I just lay on the – well, what was it I was laying on? I turned my head, seeing clear white sheets. I was laying on a bed. I just lay on the bed, suddenly feeling a smooth hard hand in mine.

'I will stay with you.' the grave voice of the angel said. 'I promise you it will get better.'

And I believed her. So I closed my eyes, held onto her hand and tried to get through the pain that was everywhere inside my body.

I didn't know how long I was like that, but I got to see the angel every time I opened my eyes. She always smiled bravely and she squeezed my hand lightly and reassuring from time to time. I found comfort in her presence, wondering why she was allowed to stay with me in hell. But I wasn't about to complain. Hell couldn't be so bad if I had an angel with me.

God checked on me quite a few times, although I blacked out sometimes when he was bent over me. He spoke too, sometimes, trying to reassure me, I guessed.

'This won't last forever.' he told me. 'I am sorry I had to do this to you, but you will get better... in a way.'

I just gritted my teeth to keep the scream that was threatening to come out of my throat inside of me. Every time I did so much as whimper, the angel looked as if her heart broke a little. So I tried to be brave. Luckily, I'd experienced all kinds of pain before, while hunting. I'd been shot once, even. No pain had been nearly half as bad as this one, of course, but still, I knew how to keep my thoughts occupied with other things then the al-consuming pain so that I wouldn't make a sound.

It was the least I could do for the angel that was kneeling next to my bed.

_Esme's Point of View_

'How is he?' I asked Carlisle, placing a trembling hand on his shoulder.

'He's barely in pain anymore. Three days have passed and he has made it though the change.' he told me, wiping a hand across his forehead. He looked exhausted.

'You did well.' I murmured softly into his ear. 'You couldn't have done more for him.'

'I know – I just wish I wouldn't have had to cause him pain...'

I embraced my husband softly, putting my cheek against his so my mouth was very close to his ear. 'He was dying, honey. And did you see the look on Rosalie's face while she was sitting next to his bed all those days? I think she loves him.'

Carlisle pulled back now, smiling sadly. 'I think she does.'

'We both know how love can change this existence.' I said, taking his face between my hands. 'Maybe she will finally make peace with this life now.'

He put his hands on my shoulders and allowed me to pull his face even closed so that his mouth was barely an inch from mine. 'I do hope so.' he said softly.

'You did well.' I murmured against his lips.

He kissed me then, very softly and almost unbearable sweet. I breathed in the homely scent of him, smiling against his slightly parted lips.

'I have to go check on him again.' he said gently.

I let him go and smiled. 'I will go with you. He will probably need answers soon.'

My husband's beautiful face saddened. 'Yes, he will. And we can only hope he will accept his faith.'

I stopped him just before he was about to open the door to Rosalie's room. 'Carlisle, if he doesn't accept it – it isn't your fault.'

'Maybe not. But he is my responsibility now.' His eyes were distant.

'You're too hard on yourself.' I mumbled, standing on tiptoe to kiss him on his cheek. 'Let's go join Edward, Rosalie and the young one now, shall we? Before Edward and our daughter start a fight.'

Carlisle smiled slightly now. 'That wouldn't be a surprise – their relationship is quite... turbulent.'

'I heard that.' Rosalie's voice came from the room we were about to enter.

But her voice wasn't the snarl I would have expected. It was gentle and kind. When the door opened, I saw Rosalie sitting on the bed next to the young vampire. The boy had his eyes open now, looking around in complete shock. Edward was sitting in the rocking chair by the window, gazing into the room without seeing anything.

'He is awake.' Rosalie said softly.

Suddenly, the boy was at the other side of the room, breathing hard. 'What happened to me?' he whispered in a quick, light voice. 'I feel... _alive_. Yet I must have died.' He looked at his arms, his bare chest, the pants Edward had gotten him. 'I... healed.'

'How do you feel?' Rosalie said softly, getting up from the bed.

The boy gazed at her, taking in her appearance. 'You are the angel that took me from the woods!' he said. Suddenly, he was kneeling in front of her. 'My... _angel_.'

Edward snorted. 'She is hardly an angel.'

'Edward...' I said softly. 'Shush.'

The boy was looking confused at me now, his face a grimace. 'Oh... I am _hungry_.'

'We know that.' Carlisle said softly. 'We'll get you something in a minute.'

'He can smell the humans that live close by, Carlisle.' Edward said, his eyes closed. 'He is trying to make a plan how to get out of here without us grabbing him so that he can go to the source of the sweet smell. He doesn't get that he's smelling humans, though. He thinks it's just... _food_.'

'I think... we need to talk.' Carlisle said, pinching his nose between his fingers.

'I will get him something to drink.' I said softly. I raced to the kitchen to get some fresh deer blood. When I returned, everyone was in exactly the same position I had left them in two seconds ago. 'Here.' I told the newborn. 'This will help getting that hunger of yours stilled.'

The boy looked from me and the bag of blood to Edward, who was standing in front of the window.

'Don't even think about it.' Edward growled. 'You won't make it past me. Or past them.' he added as the boy's face turned to the door.

'Come on, just sit with me.' Rosalie said kindly, patting on the place on the bed beside her. 'I promise you I will get you something decent to eat later on.'

'You're not leaving?' the boy asked softly, very slowly approaching her.

'I'm not going anywhere.' she said, smiling at him. 'I promise. Just come and sit with me.'

A blink of an eye later, he was next to her, gazing at her in wonder. 'I... I...'

'What is it?' she asked, suddenly worried.

'He wants to touch you.' Edward said, sounding bored out of his mind. 'To make sure you're real.'

Rosalie held out her hand. 'Here, sweetie, take it. I assure you I won't vanish.'

The boy took her hand then, pulling it close to him. His eyes glinted at her and he suddenly smiled. 'I didn't think God would let me have my angel.'

'God?' Rosalie asked, shocked.

'He thought you brought him to God – God being Carlisle.' Edward said, his eyes wide now. 'He thought... God had condemned him to hell and it would only be a matter of time before he would take his angel – meaning you – away.'

Suddenly, Rosalie hugged the boy. Soft sobs came out of her throat although her eyes, of course, stayed dry. After a while, she let him go. The boy looked bewildered.

'You're not dead, this isn't hell. And I am not an angel.' Rosalie said gently. 'I am Rosalie Hale.'

The boy smiled. 'I am Emmett. Emmett McCarty.'

Carlisle and I looked at each other, sharing a look of understanding. The boy might be distracted from his thirst now, but he would remember it soon. He needed the blood. So I took a step forward and handed him the plastic bag of deer blood. 'Here, drink, Emmett McCarty, and we will fill you in on everything you need to know.'


End file.
